three_clodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tome of the Forgotten
"Remember that book I showed you, the one we used to exorcise Shia LaBeuof?" -Zac Lister The 'Paranormal Journal '''is a journal written by an unknown author, who cataloged his findings into a book. It made it's first appearance in The Shia Spirit. Abilities * Demonic Exorcism (spell) Appearance The front of the journal has the words "Tome of the Forgotten" written on it, and an inscribed drawing of a compass. The middle of the compass is colored in black, to point either north or south. The spine of the book has brass fasteners attached to it The back of the journal has various symbols etched onto it. Contents Demonic Exorcism (case #10) This page has the exorcism spell used on Shia LaBeuof. This is the first page ever used, although it was not seen at the time. The left page contains a drawing of a Devil's Trap, and the right page has a magic spell on it. Left: ''"(suppos)edly, (a)ccording to the greater key of Solomon, this symbol can trap a demon or spirit if it is standing below or above it. Ever since our "incident" we have these littered all over the place also other d̶e̶m̶o̶n̶i̶c̶ ̶s̶y̶m̶b̶o̶l̶s̶ protection symbols. (similar to the ones on the cover and back of this journal.) just to be 100% sure, put a ring of salt around it. It might just be a spirit. Just remember. even if you get something trapped under one it's only a TEMPORARY SOLUTION" Right: Demonic Exorcism Case #10 you'll need ten candles in the shape of a pentacle around the demon, and make sure it's under or above the Devil's Trap, and I have been told this spell works: Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te! after that the spell is repeated, but crossed out. Hell Hounds (case #14) / Day Four This page was never seen in any video, but it was posted online. The photo, however, was taken before the book was tea-stained, so it is way more clean than it is currently. The page has a drawing of a demonic dog with horns. The words on the left page are as follows: Hell-Hound Case #14 Usually not found in the desert. Usually not found at all. They are usually not visible to the naked eye. I doubt the thing I saw was even a hell hound, but I will write about hell hounds anyway. Very similar to demons, but these things are far more animistic. They can't be reasoned with. All they know is one thing; how to kill. Born with blood-lust, these things should NOT be reckoned with! Advice: RUN LIKE HELL! The right page was barely seen, but these words can be read: Day fou® I haven't write ab(out) I do no(t) Heard a Creatur(e) The en(tire) Thems(elves) extinc(tion) Jack *the next word is crossed out* last under paran(ormal) young a few mis(take) is a the the I f(ear) Cre(ature) nig(ht) wr(itten) but anyway par(ents) pro(bably) *scratched out* McKenzie This page was seen in the trailer for Into The Woods, for presumably no reason Left: the left page was seen, but it was so blurry that no text could be discerned Right: The right page has a drawing of McKenzie with scars on her back, most notably, one scar that appears to be in the shape of angel wings I found her in an alley, covered in scars... she seems to think i am her Uncle. Her right eye is mostly black, with a blindingly white glowing pupil and her left eye is red. Her reflection is completely norm(al)- -(h)er back... the more- -that scar, the it looks like a- -I tried to treat- -she asked "what w-'' Dog With Human Head (case #23) this page made it's first appearence in A Cloddy Christmas (prologue). This mini-episode might not have been canon, but they were using the same prop, meaning that these pages ARE canon. Left Page: ''It has been a year since I have held this book in my hands... These pages are now brown with age... McKenzie now knows that she is a spirit... my mother is dead... my family is mourning... The Architect has returned... It told me "you must continue your work. You must find what killed her." I told it that there were no other paranormal things to document. It laughed at me, "Of course there are, you skinflint." It then showed me a few peculiar creatures... These things are, with no doubt in the world, the most peculiar things I have encountered... Right Page: the right page had a drawing of a dog with a human head. It also shows an X-Ray of sorts, of the dog's insides. And then there are the following words written: Dog with human head Case #23 Oh my God, of all the things I have encountered, this is the most scientifically confusing! There is not much that I can say about this creature, because I can barely understand it! I asked, and The Architect said that there were two ''*two is scratched out* ''three types: # The type that are born like this, and # The type that were two different people put together, and # The corrupted ones. He was vague about this type... Fish Face On Legs (case #24) / Sentient... Pants... (case #25) this page made it's first appearence in A Cloddy Christmas (prologue). This mini-episode might not have been canon, but they were using the same prop, meaning that these pages ARE canon. Left Page: The page has two drawings of the creature, and it has barely any words on it. The only words being: Fish Face On Legs Case #24 How do they reproduce? ... Oh, my... I AM NOT EVEN GOING TO START! Right Page: the page has a drawing of pants, with these words written on them: Oh... Oh, my goodness... I-I-I... I have not much to say. That illustration pretty much explains everything. These last few entries have officially dumbfounded me... After it showed me this, I asked it to stop, and it did. I suppose I will continue m(y) research... Magical String / Magical Sweater this page made it's first appearence in A Cloddy Christmas (prologue). This mini-episode might not have been canon, but they were using the same prop, meaning that these pages ARE canon. These pages were brielfly mentioned in A Cloddy Christmas, until being seen in the prequel video A Cloddy Christmas (Prologue). Left Page: the left page has an illustration of the string on it. Now, this is rather peculiar... The string gives off a rather positive vibe... When you do so much as make physical contact with it, you immediately are enthusiastic, and full of joy. Surprisingly, it is pretty good for therapy. Any time I feel excessively stressed, I just wrap some around my neck. It's bad to suppress your true emotions... This stuff is very addicting. And it does not help that McKenzie keeps trying to ''*unseen, scratched out text* ''Use it for knitting... *unseen tex* -ally made a Right Page: the right page has an illustration of McKenzie wearing the sweater Magical sweater Case #27 This obviously took time to make. The second she put it on, she was so happy. Way too happy... The more string you use, the more happy you are... and her entire torso was touching the string... She was SO happy! I almost couldn't get her to take it off! sh(e) literally bit me when I did! The only proper analogy (I) could find would be an alr(eady) hyper person taking A LO(T) of LSD. Once she took it o(ff), she had a "happiness hangov(er). (She) was so depressed... Unknown page with photos This page was actually not even meant to be seen, but it was accidentally flipped to in Into The Woods teaser. None of the text is discernible, but there are six black and white photos attached to the page by a paperclip. Unknown This page was not actually intended to be seen, it was just briefly seen as Zac was flipping through pages in the promo for the series Into The Woods. Right: there appears to be an illustration of a black sphere with large black wires going out of it, for some reason. It is still unknown what this this really is. Glow Cloud / Dresden summoning ritual This page was used as a quick plot device in the series Into The Woods. The words in this page are mostly unreadable. The name of this page was accidentally revealed in this wiki, so I just thought "meh. I'll go with it." It is unknown who "Dresden" is, but the Glow Cloud is a character from the podcast Welcome To Night Vale. Wrong Ingredients This page was very blurry, and most of the words on it are unreadable, but we can clearly read some words on the left page. Left: DO NOT PUT THE WRONG INGREDIENTS! Right: the right page has a drawing of what appears to be a jellyfish with an eye. This is a reference to a video Zac made on his channel, where he summoned a 'Cycloptofish.' History Unknown * the journal was written by an unknown author at an unknown date. * Some time during its writing, the author ended up having to write a page about demonic exorcism. * At another point he seemed to be in a desert for unknown reasons (as referenced in the Hell Hound page), and encountered some sort of demonic dog, some time before or during his fourth day in the desert, which he assumed was a Hell Hound, this being the 14th paranormal thing he has written about (indicated by the line "Case #14") * the author met someone named McKenzie * McKenzie found out that she is a spirit * the author's mother died * After an entire year of not writing in the journal (for unknown reasons), The Architect returned, to tell him to continue writing in the journal. The author told him that there were no other paranormal things to document, and The Architect showed him three very strange creatures (dog with human head, fish face on legs, and sentient pants). After a while, the author decided to continue writing. * the author found a piece of string that made people enthusiastic just by touching it. McKenzie got a hold on it, and made it into a sweater. Since she used way more than she should have, she was EXTREMELY hyper after putting it on. He eventually got her to take it off, and then she had a "happiness hangover," as she said, which made her very depressed. * the author writes a page about the 'Glow Cloud.' * the author writes a page about how to summon 'Dresden' * the author writes a page about a cyclops jellyfish. * It's unknown how the book ends, or how Zac acquired the book. 2016 * The book was used to exorcise Shia LaBeuof * The journal was used by Zac to find a magical cloth, and make a cursed sweater out of it. 2017 * Zac uses the journal to exorcise a demon * Zac uses a time reversal spell to go back and write a letter to his past self Trivia * The journal itself was based on other paranormal journals on TV ** Such as A Journal Of Impossible Things ''(Doctor Who), John Winchester's Journal ''(Supernatural), and ''Journals 1-3 ''(Gravity Falls). Primarily the last two. *** its also worth noting that all of those books I just mentioned are in or will be in the channel * the canon reason that the handwriting in the journal is sloppy is because the author always thought he was running out of time, or being chased by some paranormal creature ** the actual reason is... Zac's handwriting is just terrible. * Zac was able to get his sister to tea-stain the entire book! (because she is literally the best) * the page on Magical Sweaters was seen in the video A Cloddy Christmas (Prologue) * one of the pages in the book has a drawing of a one-eyed cylops, this is a reference to a video on Zac's channel ("How To Summon The Cycloptofish"). The video was, however, deleted.